The mission of the UCSF-Gladstone Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is to promote multidisciplinary research at the intersection of the basic, clinical, and behavioral-epidemiological sciences with the goal of ending the global HIV epidemic. To fulfill its mission, CFAR collaborates with UCSF's AIDS Research Institute and the Center for AIDS Prevention Studies (CAPS), as well as the newly funded amfAR Institute for HIV Cure Research, to coordinate a multi-pronged program that aims to: 1) Provide administrative and scientific leadership through a proactive planning process that identifies the most important challenges emerging at the cutting edge of HIV research 2) Identify, mentor, and support a highly skilled, diverse, and thoughtful next generation of HIV investigators by providing a strong mentoring program unique to UCSF and through a California-funded Health Disparities Core linked to CFAR 3) Conduct a dynamic pilot grants program to accelerate discovery 4) Maintain an outstanding set of scientific cores to extend the reach of Center investigators' research 5) Ensure our programs support major NIH-funded HIV/AIDS research programs and OAR priorities 6) Confront domestic prevention and treatment disparities through effective local collaborations 7) Direct CFAR's research and capacity building programs to international sites where the epidemic is hitting the hardest 8) Engage the communities we serve through a set of novel alliances involving Project Inform, the Forum for Collaborative HIV Research, and UCSF's Science and Health Education Partnership 9) Forge effective inter-CFAR collaborations to nucleate research teams across different disciplines and sites to address all dimensions of these identified challenges CFAR brings value by creating and sustaining a true community of HIV/AIDS science. CFAR is proud of its accomplishments in the last four years including: the publication of 791 papers; the mentoring of 69 early career investigators; the award of $6.1 million to support 79 CFAR grants and supplements; the success of recent CFAR awardees in winning more than $106.7 million dollars in peer-reviewed, HIV-related funding; and our continuing engagement in the planning and organization of the East Africa Collaborative Scientific Symposium and Sub-Saharan Africa CFAR Conferences featuring the work of African scientists. However, much work remains to be done. CFAR looks forward to helping stimulate progress on multiple scientific fronts including increasing access to implementation science methods, driving progress in HIV eradication, increasing access to proven biomedical approaches to HIV prevention and addressing disparities in HIV care and treatment within resource-limited communities in the Bay Area and abroad.